Seddie in 100 Words
by Read-a-holic2200
Summary: 100 one-shots of Seddie. For SeddieBenett's challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The 100 Word Challenge

I decided to take on SeddieBenett's Challenge of Seddie's 100 Word Challenge.

Aardvark

Airport

Artist

Baby

Ball

Beach

Birthdays

Breakfast

Bully

Cake

Carly

Comb

Countdown

Crazy

Cupcakes

Dad

Dancing

Dates

Dinner

Drunk

Each

Eighteenth

Everyday

FanFiction

Fishing

Fifteen

Gay

Gibby

Giving

Goat

Golf

Groovy-Smoothie

Happy

Heavy

Home

Horses

iCarly

Ice-Cream

Insane

Jail

Jealousy

Jack-in-the-Box

Kicks

Kiss

Kite

Last

Lollipop

Losing

Love

Lunchtime

Mask

Mistletoe

Moms

Naked

Nice

Nine

Numbers

Nurse

Odd

One

Others

Orange

Packing

Passionate

Pencil

Photograph

Quickly

Quiet

Rambunctious

Risk

Rocks

Sailing

Slow

Snatch

Spencer

Stolen

Stupid

Sunsets

Trail

Tree-House

Trouble

Truth

Umbrella

Under

Valentine

Violet

Victory

Warfare

Web

Wedding

Weirdo

What

Winner

X-Ray

Xylophone

Years

Yes

You

Zap

Zoo


	2. Chapter 2: Aardvark

Chapter 2: Aardvark

"Okay, next on iCarly," Carly said as she put away the balloon.

"We are going to do something special," Sam said.

"Yes, yes we are," Carly said, dreamily. "Okay, so we are going to bring out live animals on the show."

"We like to call this segment **Bring Out Those Wacky Animals**," Sam said, pressing a button on her remote, which showed the title of the segment on the screen. "Our first animal that we are showing is our friend Kaitlin's pig."

A tall, blond girl walked out with her pig on a leash. "Aw, he's so cute," Carly said. Sam was eyeing the pig suspiciously.

"Sam?" Freddie asked her. "Saaamm?" he snapped his fingers, trying, hopefully to get her attention, but that didn't work. He sighed, switched the camera to the one on the tripod, got an airhorn, and stood next to her. He waved his hand in front of her face. She still didn't move. Freddie sighed, and blew the airhorn right next to her.

Sam screamed. "BENSON! WHAT THE HECK!"

"What were you doing?" Freddie asked.

"Wh—what do you mean?" Sam asked.

"You were looking at the pig, kinda like you wanted to eat it," Freddie said.

"Oh, I kinda did," Sam said, her face turning a light pink color. Sam suddenly realized that they were still on the air, and then her face turned a bright red.

"Okay," Carly said. "Kaitlin, you can take Porkers away. Now, we will bring out an aardvark, which was . . . found . . . by our friend Gibby. Gibby, come out here."

Gibby suddenly came out from behind the curtain, with an aardvark on a leash. Carly screamed. "That thing is ugly!" she exclaimed.

"No it's not, Carls," Sam said. "It's adorable!"

"Yeah, Carly," Freddie said to her. "It is cute."

"You're agreeing with Sam?" Carly asked, surprised.

"I guess I am, but it is adorable," Freddie said, as he switched to the tripod again and came over and pet the aardvark, along with Sam.

"Ugh, how can you guys _pet_ that thing?" Carly asked, disgusted.

"Oh, stop being a priss and just pet the animal!" Sam exclaimed, grabbing Carly's hand and trying to bring her to the aardvark.

"Ew! No!" Carly exclaimed and stepped as far away as she could from the animal. Sam rolled her eyes and faced the camera.

"See, you webalonians. This is the Carly Shay around us, not on the web," she said.

"Wait! We were still doing iCarly?" Carly asked. Freddie and Sam nodded. "Well, you iCarlys, that was just me practicing for a Pathetic Play called . . . Get Me Away From That Disgusting Animal: Starring . . . Sasha Scaredy."

"No, we're not doing that," Sam said.

"Yeah, that was stupid," Freddie said.

"Come here, Carly," Gibby said, bringing the aardvark over to her. Carly screamed and ran out the studio. Gibby shrugged and put the aardvark down. Freddie and Sam started cooing over it again.

When Gibby finally decided to put the aardvark away, Sam said to the camera, "Don't be fooled by the outer Carly. On the inside, she is just a big priss. No offense, Carly."

**^^THREE YEARS LATER^^** (**A/N: They are 20)**

"So, what animal should we get?" Freddie asked his fiancée, Sam.

"Aardvark," Sam said without a second thought.

"Why an aardvark?" Freddie asked.

"You really don't remember three years ago?" Sam asked. Freddie just stared at her with a blank expression. "The iCarly bit 'Bring Out Those Wacky Animals'?" Another blank expression. Sam sighed and went over to her computer, Freddie not far behind.

Sam went to the iCarly website and tried to find the webisode from three years ago. After five minutes of searching in the History page, she found it. Sam clicked "Play" on the screen and went to full screen. The webisode showed the end of the bit where Sam and Carly tried to fill a balloon with mashed potatoes without letting any of the air out.

_"Well that proves that it isn't true," Carly said._

_ "You can't put mashed potatoes in a balloon," Sam finished._

_ "Okay, next on iCarly," Carly said as she put away the balloon._

_ "We are going to do something special," Sam said._

_ "Yes, yes we are," Carly said, dreamily. "Okay, so we are going to bring out live animals on the show."_

_ "We like to call this segment __**Bring Out Those Wacky Animals**__," Sam said, pressing a button on her remote, which showed the title of the segment on the screen._

"Do you remember now?" Sam asked, pausing the video.

"Oh yeah," Freddie said. "And Carly freaked out because of the aardvark and she ran screaming from the room when Gibby brought it to her. Good times."

"And do you remember what else happened because of that aardvark?" Sam asked. "If you don't, you know I _will_ beat you up, Benson!"

"You can't call be Benson in a few months," Freddie said with a smirk.

"And why can't I?" Sam asked with her hands on her hips.

"Because _you_ will be a Benson when we get marr—" Freddie started, but was cut off when Sam covered his mouth.

"You know I hate the 'm' word!" Sam exclaimed, taking her hand off of his mouth.

"Why? You know you'll be doing it in a few months, so why do you still hate it?" Freddie asked.

"Because it seems like whenever people get m-a-r-r-i-e-d, it always ends up in divorce, although they promise to love each other forever. It sucks," she said. "So, moving on. Do you remember what else that aardvark did for us?"

"It . . . OH! It helped me ask you out on a date, and it made both of us realize our love for each other through one common thing. An aardvark of all things. I always thought it would be food," Freddie joked.

"Don't you joke about food with Momma," Sam said. "And you are right."

"YAY!" Freddie exclaimed. "Do I get a treat?"

"No," Sam replied. "So are we getting an aardvark?"

"How about we start with something smaller? How about a hamster?" Freddie asked.

"Okay," Sam said, a little downcast. "But Momma's definitely not cleaning up after it."

"Of course," Freddie said.

**A/N: So that's the first chapter of Seddie in 100 Words! Only 99 more to go! Wish me luck!**

**If you want me to get ideas faster, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Airport

Chapter 3: Airport

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! It's Read-a-holic2200 again with the third chapter of Seddie in 100 Words! I hope you enjoy it!**

**P.S. There is this one line that my friend always did to me, and I just had to do it here. So, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend, Jezebel (That's just her nickname, not here real one!)**

* * *

><p><em>S<em>_am __and __Freddie __have __to __go __to __an__ airpot __to __go __to __a __Webicon __in __New __York._

Freddie's POV

"C'mon Sam!" I yelled to her. "We have to get to the gate! No stopping for food!"

Sam was over by the food court, trying to buy a ton of food. "Don't you ever say that to me!" she yelled. "And don't worry, there's only a few people ahead of me."

"Sam," I said, "the line for this store goes out into the middle of the hallway!"

"It'll only take a few minutes," she said. "And don't sass me, Benson!"

I sighed and tried to grab her arm to lead her to the gate. "Sam!" I exclaimed. "Our flight leaves in five minutes! I'll let you have my Fat Cakes I bought earlier for you."

Sam dropped everything she was holding and said, "Why didnt you tell me about this earlier?"

"You were in the bathroom, and I knew you were going to be hungry on the plane, and I didn't want to hear you whining, so I bought some," I said, taking the Fat Cake out of my bag and handing it to her. She started viscously eating it.

"Now can we go?" I asked her.

"Mibu," Sam said, her mouth full of Fat Cake.

"No," I said, slowly, but angrily, "now!" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards our gate. In the process, her "precious Fat Cake" flew out of her hand.

"No! My Fat Cake!" she exclaimed, getting out of my grip. "WHY? WHY CRUEL WORLD? WHY?" She then looked at me. "It's all your fault, if you weren't worrying about—" I held up two more Fat Cakes, and she was better.

"Flight 2168 to New York boarding now," the voice over the intercom in the airport said.

"Sam, that's our flight!" I exclaimed, while she munched on one of her Fat Cakes. People walking (or running) by, looked at us strangely. I ignored them and said, "We need to go now!"

"What's the big chiz?" she asked. "Our gate is just right there." She pointed to Gate A21.

"No, it's way down there!" I exclaimed, pointing way down the hallway, where Gate C15 was.

"Flight 2168 to New York boarding now," the intercom voice said again.

"We're coming!" I yelled at the voice.

"Ok, now we need to go," Sam said, safely putting away her Fat Cake in her backpack. "Let's move!" We ran down the long hallway towards the C Gates. At one point, Sam and I ran into this one elderly man.

"I'm so sorry," I told the man.

"You shouldn't be, Fredbag," Sam told me, using one of her infamous nicknames for me. "That old fart was in our way, and he should've moved when we were coming!"

"Stupid kids and their crazy ways," the elderly man said, getting up and walking away.

"Samantha Puckett and Fredward Benson, please report to Gate C15 in the next minute," a lady said over the intercom.

"Ugh, we'll never make it!" I exclaimed.

"Well, we would've if the old fart wasn't in our way," Sam said, as we started running towards the gate. I rolled my eyes.

What should've taken us a minute or two to the gate took us four minutes. Why? Because of Sam. She was the one who had to stop at a new store called Fats Galore that sells Fat Cake products: Fat Cakes, Super Fat Fat Cakes, Low Fat Fat Cakes, Fat Shakes, and their newest product Fat Bake, "the Fat Cake you can make at home." As soon as Sam saw that the whole store was colored the Fat Cake pink, she stopped and rushed inside.

"Benson! Come on!" Sam exclaimed. "It's the Fat Cake you can bake at home! PLEEAAASSSEE?"

"Fine," I said. "How much?" I asked the clerk at the counter.

"29.95 plus tax," the clerk said.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. I turned to Sam who was pouting.

"Pweease?" she said. I groaned.

"Fine," I said, "but you owe me a bite of your homemade Fat Cake." Sam shrugged.

I handed the clerk the money and she said, "You two are such an adorable couple. I'm all for Seddie!"

"Huh?" Sam asked the same time that I said, "What?"

"Seddie," she said slowly. "You know from iCarly."

"We know what Seddie is," Sam said. "You should've seen this Webicon last year, the whole Creddie-Seddie stuff."

"Well, aren't you together?" she asked as she bagged the Fat Bake.

"No!" we exclaimed at the same time.

"Well, you should," she said. "You two act like an old married couple." We just stared at her. "Well, have a fatty Fat Cake day!" We started walking out of the store, shocked.

I glanced at my watch, and I realized that we had to go. "Sam?" I asked.

"Huh?" she said.

"LET'S MOVE!" I exclaimed. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the gate.

When we finally got to Gate C15, we ran up to the desk right in front of the doorway and said, "Fredward Benson and Samantha Puckett."

"I'm sorry, the doors have just close and the plane is ready to take off," the lady said. We both groaned.

"Now how are we—" I started, but was interrupted by my PearPhone ringing. I got it out of my pocket and looked at the screen. Carly was calling from the plane. I hit "Answer" and I put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked nervously.

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!" I heard Carly's screeching voice. "You are supposed to be in the seats next to me! When I look over, you're not!"

"Sorry Carly," I said. "Sam wanted to get food at a place where the line was all the way out into the hallway."

"Did you give her the emergency Fat Cake?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm prepared," I replied.

"Okay, so then what happened after that?" she asked.

"Well, we were running to the gate when they announced that the plane was leaving, and we accidentally ran into an old man. Of course, Sam being Sam, got into a fight with him. So after that mess, we kept running until Sam found a shop called Fats Galore," I explained.

"Let me guess, it selled Fat Cake products?" Carly asked.

"Yep," I replied. "And Sam made me buy a 30 dollar Fat product called the Fat Bake, which is a Fat Cake that you can make at home. And then … this is crazy … the clerk said—"

"_We__would__like__to__remind__all__passengers__to__turn__off__all__electronics,__including__PearPhones,__PearPods,__PearPads,__Blueberries,__and__anything__that__requires__battery__and__charging,_" I heard a male voice say on the other line.

"Sorry, Freddie, I gotta go," Carly said. "I'll call you when I get to New York. Tell me when you are getting there. Bye."

I hung up on her, then turned to Sam who was arguing with the lady.

"Sam?" I said. She didn't hear me.

"Sam?" I asked again. Again, she didn't hear me. I sighed.

"I have a bacon flavored lollipop with your name on it," I said, using the last resort. She, as I thought, immediately turned toward me and said, frantically:

"Where's the pop, Benson?"

"There is none," I said. Sam groaned and turned back to the lady.

"Now, tell me—" she started, but I interrupted.

"I wasn't done yet, _Samantha__Joy_." I especially emphasized her full name.

"What did you call me?" she asked angrily.

"Samantha!" I exclaimed. "Samantha, Samantha, Samantha!"

"I told you to never call me that name!" she exclaimed. She started to run towards me, but the lady interrupted.

"Before you can beat up your boyfriend, what if I say that I have a deal for the next flight to New York," she said. We both looked at her when she said "boyfriend."

"Ok, lady," Sam said, "what's the deal?"

"Since you two are a couple, and it is the week of Valentine's Day, American Flights has a special for couples to get a cheap flight to whatever place of their choice. They will also get a free upgrade to first class at their request," she explained.

"I have one question," Sam said. "What's the food special in first class?"

"I think this week is ham," the lady said.

"Hey boyfriend!" Sam exclaimed, putting an arm around me.

I was completely confused. "What are you doing?" I whispered in her ear.

"I want the ham," she whispered back. "Just pretend we're a couple, please?"

"Fine," I said. "But I want two of your Fat Cakes."

"So, lady?" Sam said. "Where do we sign?"

After some paperwork and questions to ask us, we finally got two first-class tickets to New York at 5:00 PM tonight.

Later, on the flight, the stewardess brought us our complimentary ham. As soon as she put the ham on our tray tables, Sam started viscously eating it, leaving me nothing but a small piece.

"Okay, for that, you owe me three Fat Cakes," I said.

"Nope," Sam said.

"Yes!" I replied.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Would you like some drinks?" the stewardess asked.

"No!" Sam said, completely ignoring her.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Okay, how about peanuts?" she asked.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"How about pretzels?" the stewardess asked.

"No!"

The stewardess finally decided to give up and just walked away. Meanwhile, we had our argument over the Fat Cake for another five minutes until some bald guy ahead of us yelled, "SHUT UP!"

"No," Sam feebly mumbled.

When we arrived in New York, the first person to meet us was Carly.

"Oh my God, guys!" she exclaimed. "Do you know how worried I've been?"

"No," Sam said.

"Yes," I replied.

"Aw, no! Not again!" the bald guy yelled again. Sam and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" the guy asked. "It's because I'm bald, isn't it? I knew I should've used the hair formula!" He stormed off. We all looked at each other weirdly, then laughed again.

This was not how I wanted our trip to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am totally not proud of the last sentence, but I had no idea what to do with it.**

**But, anyways, onto the reviews!**

**April (Anonymous reviewer): Thanks! A lot of people love my comedy! I hope this chapter was more descriptive!**

**Bookworm1355: Here's the update, thank Goid! © I know you know where I live, I know where you live too, my best bud! And di you really hato do your bit here?**


	4. Chapter 4: Artist

**A/N: Hey guys! Another update! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Artist<p>

* * *

><p><em>Carly and Freddie find out that Sam's an artist.<em>

* * *

><p>Only one person in the whole entire world knew that Samantha Joy Puckett was an artist. That one person was Sam's twin sister, Melanie Anne Puckett. Well, of course Melanie did, she <em>did<em> live with Sam for their first seven years of life. It would be a surprise if Melanie _didn't _know. Before Melanie was whisked off to her fancy boarding school, Sam and her were actually really close. Sam would always talk to Melanie about colors and how she incorporated them in her art. Because of their bonding, Melanie always knew what to give Sam for her birthday and Christmas: art supplies. No matter what it was, Sam would take it without any thought. Still, to this day, Melanie continues to give Sam art supplies, and Sam always loves them.

Only Melanie knew that Sam was an artist until Sam was 17. Carly and Freddie found out. They always thought that Sam was a good drawer, because of the doodles she's shown them, but they never knew that she was an artist. At least, not until the incident at Leaky Waters. Carly was the first one to find out that Sam was an artist when Sam showed Carly her finger painting. Carly was speechless for a second because of the beauty of the hand. All Carly could think about was how the finger looked so lifelike.

"It's—it's a beautiful finger," Carly responded. And she meant that. Carly couldn't even doodle a simple hand, much less draw what Sam did.

A couple days after the Leaky Waters incident, Carly decided to tell Sam. No, not about Freddie, about how she was an artist. She decided to do that when both Sam and Freddie was at her house; Carly could've done it any time, since both of them were always at her apartment.

On that particular day, Carly walked in to her living room to see Sam and Freddie snuggling on her couch. (**A/N: This is the pictures that Gibby showed Mrs. Benson in iCan't Take It)** Carly decided to just rip the bandage off. She stormed up to the couch and sternly asked Sam, "Why didn't you tell me that you were an artist?" As soon as Carly finished that statement, Sam was making motions with her hand, telling Carly to be quiet. She stopped when Freddie looked at her, at which she put on a huge, fake smile.

"Sam?" he said sternly. "Why didn't you tell us that you were an artist?"

"I thought you guys knew," Sam replied, her voice getting higher, an easy way of telling that someone's lying.

"Sam," both Carly and Freddie said.

"Fine!" she exclaimed. "I'm embarrassed by it, okay!"

"Why?" Carly asked.

"Why?" Sam said. "You know, a tough girl like me can't be showing off her prissy side!"

"Well, you've shown the whole world your drawing of a bunny in jail on iCarly," Carly replied.

"Yeah," Freddie said. "Plus, you showed me a picture of myself being eaten by a tiger!"

"Well, yeah," Sam said. "But those aren't the prissy things; a bunny in jail, Freddie being eating by a tiger, that's not prissy. Now, the finger that I drew at Leaky Waters, that's prissy."

"Why?" Carly asked, but before Sam could respond, Sam called Spencer's name as he came out of his room, dressed in full safari gear.

"What's up, little teeners?" he asked.

"I have a question for you," Sam said.

"If it's about the safari gear, I'm going ostrich-hunting with Socko's cousin, Hunter," Spencer replied. "Marvin needs a friend."

"Wait," Freddie said. "There are no ostriches in Seattle, except for Marvin and the ones at the zoo."

"Exactly," Spencer said. "That's why I'm going to Canada."

"Okay, moving on," Sam said. "So, when you first started getting into art, did you keep it a secret?"

"Well, yeah," Spencer said. "Actually, I still hide it from my dad."

"What?" Carly exclaimed. "I thought you told him three months ago!"

"Daddy's very busy," Spencer replied.

"Don't use that excuse on me again!" Carly exclaimed. "Right after you finish going ostrich-hunting, you are going to call Dad and explain that you dropped out of law school to become an artist. Do you hear me?"

"But—" Spencer started, but was cut off by Carly.

"I said, 'Do you hear me?'" Carly angrily said.

"Yes, Carly," Spencer said, looking at his shoes.

"Now, won't you tell Sam that it's okay—" Carly started, but was cut off by Sam putting her hand over Carly's mouth.

"—Okay for you to leave," Sam finished.

"No, Carly wasn't going to say that," Freddie said. "She was—" but his mouth was also covered by Sam's hand.

"—Gonna say to bring me back some Canadian bacon," Sam finished. "Now go, so you can bring some back!"

"You know that it's just ham!" Spencer yelled as he exited the apartment.

"Bacon, ham, what's the difference?" Sam replied, her hands still covering her friends' mouths.

"Good choice," Spencer said, his head popping back through the doorway.

When Sam was sure that Spencer was away, she took her hands of Carly and Freddie's mouths. They were both angry and Sam waved feebly.

"Hi," she said. They both just gave her stern stares. "Fine. I'm sorry that I covered your mouths before you were going to say something." They shook their heads, meaning that that wasn't what she was supposed to be apologizing about. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry for not telling you guys that I was an artist, and keeping it for a secret for two—ten years."

"Ten!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Yeah, isn't that how long I've known you guys?" Sam said.

"Well, yeah," Freddie said. "But I didn't think that you could be an artist at 7 years old!"

"Freddie!" Carly exclaimed, slapping his shoulder. "Anybody can be an artist at any age, as long as you know how to hold a pencil and can color inside the lines."

"I know," Freddie said. "I'm sorry, Sam."

"I know," Sam replied. "Now give Momma some sugar." Freddie came up and gave her a short kiss which would've been longer, if Carly hadn't "Aww"ed.

When they were done with that, Carly asked Sam, "Can you draw something for us?"

"What?" Sam said.

"I said. Can. You. Draw. Something. For. Us." Carly said slowly.

"N—" Sam started, but then saw her boyfriend pouting, and she said, "You know I always give into that face, so yes, I will."

"YAY!" Carly exclaimed. "Let me get one of Spencer's art pads from his room. You know, if I can open his door, that is."

About 5 minutes later, Carly appeared, panting, with a sketchpad in her hand. "That. Was. An. Awful. Experience," she said in between pants. "Did you know that Spencer doesn't have Marvin housebroken, so he goes wherever he wants in Spencer's room? I think I stepped in Marvin's business at least five times."

"Ew!" Sam exclaimed. "Now give me the sketchpad." Carly handed Sam the sketchpad and a pencil, and, immediately, Sam started drawing.

Ten minutes later, Sam finished a beautiful drawing of a bouquet of roses with extra thorns. (**A/N: Picture on profile.)** Then, Sam took some color pastels out of her bag. Her friends looked at her strangely.

"What? What artist doesn't carry around pastels in their bag?" she said.

"What other art supplies do you have in there?" Carly asked, trying to grab her bag, but Sam swatted away her hand.

"Never. Touch. My. Bag," she said. "I will tell you what's in there, just don't go looking. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Sam," Carly and Freddie both said.

"Okay, so I have my first pack of pastels, an extra pack of pastels, some paintbrushes of all brush widths, washable paints, non-washable paints, colored pencils, washable markers, non-washable markers, some crayons, 10 lead pencils, a special pencil sharpener, and finally, my butter sock," Sam said, taking out the objects as she said them.

"Woah, that's a lot of art supplies," Carly said. "Who gave them to you?"

"Ml-knee," Sam mumbled.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"MELANIE!" Sam screamed.

"Ok, ok," Freddie said. "Keep working."

About a half hour later, Sam finished coloring it, and it looked really pretty. Carly and Freddie were shocked by it and talked about it nonstop while Sam just sat on the couch, looking at the drawing.

An hour later, when everyone fell asleep on the couch (**A/N: This is about 10:00 now)**, Spencer came home.

"Hey-o!" he called. "I'm back from ostrich-hunting! Turns out no ostriches were in Canada. But, Sam, I did get your Canadian bacon!" He looked down at the couch, looking at the three teen asleep on the couch, a sketchpad lying across their bodies.

Spencer, curious as he is, carefully took the sketchpad and looked at the drawing which was of a beautiful rose. "Hm, what's this?" He looked at the bottom, where the artist signed her name. "Sam Puckett?" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Artist is done! Now, onto the reviews:**

**Write All The Time (anonymous reviewer): Thanks! I tried to stay as in-character as possible!**

**WinterXBreeze: I'm glad that you like it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Also, from the next chapter and continuing on, there will be Sam and Freddie's kids, along with Carly and Gibby's kids, recurring. I just wanted to give you their names and ages.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Seddie's kids:<strong>

**Rebecca Carlotta Benson (oldest)**

**Michael Fredward Benson (middle)**

**Ashley Melanie Benson (middle)**

**Charles Alexander Benson (middle)**

**Roxanne Samantha Benson (youngest)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cibby's kids:<strong>

**Samantha Alexis Gibson (oldest)**

**Jerry Marcus Gibson (youngest)**

**As you can tell, Sam and Freddie had a lot of kids. Just wait until you see the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>So, review!<strong>

**~Read-a-holic2200**


	5. Chapter 5: Baby

Chapter 5: Baby

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry about the wait, but my stepbrother would not let me have the laptop over this week which sucked. And the only time that I could get on the computer, I could only do one story, then hurry up and give the computer back to him. And, he's not even doing schoolwork, just playing World of Warcraft. I'm doing something useful! But, on the bright side, I got a laptop for Christmas so I can update stories often! Yay! So, anyways, here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Carly has to watch Sam and Freddie's four kids.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Carly's POV<strong>

It was 7 in the morning when I heard my phone ring. I slowly got out of bed and groggily asked, "Hello?"

"Well, hello, Mrs. Gibson," my friend Sam said jokingly. "Why do you sound like you just got out of bed?"

"Oh, I don't know," I said, sarcastically. "Maybe I just decided to sound like that or I JUST WOKE UP!"

"Okay, okay, calm down, Mrs. Gibby," Sam said. Ever since I married Gibby, the nicknames have never stopped.

"You know that I hate the nicknames, right?" I asked Sam.

"I know, but that doesn't stop me from saying them," Sam replied. I rolled my eyes. "You just rolled your eyes, didn't you?" Sam asked.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Girl, you're talking to the queen of eye-rolling. I have this strange sense whenever I can feel one of my friends or family is rolling their eyes," Sam said. I rolled my eyes again. "Actually, you just rolled your eyes after I finished my last sentence."

"Woah, you_ are_ good," I said. "So, why'd you call me?"

On the other line, Sam said to someone in her house, "Mikey! How many times do I have to tell you to not pull Ashley's hair?"

"So, what do you want!" I yelled over the phone, trying to her attention.

"Sorry," Sam replied. "Michael was just pulling Ashley's hair for the hundredth time. So, I need you to watch Becca, Mikey, Ashley, and Charlie tonight. Me and Freddie are going on a date."

"Sam, it's Freddie and I," I replied, correcting her grammar for the billionth time.

"What! You're going on a date with him! But you're married!" Sam exclaimed.

"No, I mean-" I started, but I heard laughter over the other end of the line.

"I knew what you meant," Sam said. "I was joking with you, Shay."

"You can't call me Shay anymore, it's Gibson," I corrected her.

"'I'm joking with you, Gibson,'?" Sam said. "That doesn't sound right. So can you watch the kids tonight?"

"Yeah, sure," I replied. "So, what time are you dropping them off?"

"Um-uh-Carls, I can't talk now, I don't feel good. I'll just text you," Sam replied, before I heard the noise of the phone dropping. After that, I heard small footsteps coming near the phone.

"Hewwo?" I heard the voice of Sam and Freddie's 2-year-old Charlie say.

"Hi Charlie," I replied. "It's Aunt Carly."

"Hi, Aun Carwy!" I heard the hyper two-year-old say.

"Why are you awake?" I asked.

"Mommy sick. Made me wake up," Charlie replied.

"Don't worry, Charlie," I replied, "Mommy will be better soon."

"Yay! Bye-bye Aun Carwy," he said and I hung up the phone.

Just then, I heard the voices of my two kids, Sammy and Jerry, arguing as they came down the stairs.

"Sammy!" Jerry, my 6-year-old, exclaimed. "You took my orange-smelling liquid soap! That's really good!"

"You can't prove a thing!" Sammy, at 7 years old, replied.

"Yeah I can!" Jerry replied. "I saw you take it from my bathroom!"

"I didn't do it, for the last time!" Sammy exclaimed. "Maybe Dad took it to his liquid soap convention in Fresno!"

I sighed and walked into the living room, where my two kids were. "Morning guys," I said.

"Mommy!" Jerry exclaimed. "Sammy took my orange liquid soap!" I scooped him up in my arms, the thing that he loves, but he's starting to get too big for it.

"Well, what does it look like?" I asked.

"Its a round container and it's smells sweet and it's the foam kind," he replied.

"Oh that," I replied. "Daddy took it to his liquid soap convention in Fresno."

"Ha!" Sammy exclaimed. "I told you, I told you!" She then started doing a celebratory dance.

"Okay guys, Aunt Sam and Uncle Freddie's kids are coming over today at—" I looked down at my phone to see that Sam conveniently texted me.

**The kids will b dropped off 6**, it said.

"—At 6," I finished. "So, no fighting when they get here, okay?"

"Yes, Mom," they finished together.

"Okay, now who wants pancakes for breakfast?" I asked.

"Yay!" they both exclaimed.

**^^**##AT 6 PM##**^^**

"Okay, kids," I said. "They'll be here in a few minutes, so remember, no fighting or anything, okay?"

"Fine, Mom," Sammy said. "But I totally can't wait until Becca gets here. I have a totally hilarious story that happened to me the other day."

"Why don't you tell me about it?" I asked.

Sammy started to frantically get nervous. "Did I mean the other day, I meant a month ago, the story that I told you before. Remember the bug story?"

"No, I don't," I replied. Caught her.

"And neither do I," Jerry said. "You always tell all of your stories to all of the family together, not just one person."

"Yeah, I changed that rule," Sammy said.

"When, just five seconds ago?" Jerry exclaimed. It surprises me how much Jerry is like Sam. Soon, they got into a full blown argument, and I had to stop them from killing each other.

Just then, the door opened, and I heard Rebecca, Sam's oldest, yell, "Hello, Gibson Household! The Bensons are here!"

"Ow, you stepped on my foot, Charlie!" Ashely whisper-yelled.

"Sowwy, Ashwy," Charlie replied.

"What did I say about fighting?" Sam asked them.

"Then no ham for the rest of the day," all of the kids chorused.

"Sam, you bribed our kids?" Freddie asked.

"One word: Yes," Sam said. "And now more words: They all like ham, so if you don't want them fighting, you have to threaten to take away their ham privileges!"

"No, Mom!" Becca exclaimed. "Not our ham privileges! Those are our best privileges! Unlike Dad's: Galaxy Wars movies privileges."

"Hey, I like Galaxy Wars!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Figures," Becca mumbled. "You're such a daddy's boy."

"No, I'm not!" Mikey yelled back.

"Yes, you are!" Becca yelled. That kept going on for a couple of minutes until both of their parents yelled, "HAM!" which shut them up.

Then, all of a sudden, Sam and Freddie walked out the door, saying, "Love you," to the kids.

"What?" I exclaimed as they left. "You can't just—"

"Bye, Carly!" they just yelled as they closed the door.

"Of course," I mumbled. Then I turned to the kids, all 6 of them, and I said, "Okay, since I am your guardian for the next couple of hours, and for … til college for Sammy and Jerry, I will make the rules for tonight."

All of the Benson kids groaned, while Sammy and Jerry mumbled, "For til college?"

"Hey, that's rule number 1: Don't question the rules. Number 2: You must listen to everything that I say, and must obey my orders on either the first or second time that I tell it to you. Number 3: Absolutely NO FIGHTING! And that means, no physically hurting someone like pulling their hair, stomping on their foot, etc. That also means physical feelings, too, like calling someone stupid or a jerk or anything like that. And Rule Number 4: No destroying the house. And finally, just have obeying the rules. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

All of the Bensons bounced on the balls of their feet, mumbling, "Please be ham, please be ham."

Since Sam is my friend, I always have extra ham stocked into the fridge in case she comes for a surprise visit, so, being the kind-hearted person I am, I said, "Which will include ham."

"YAY" all of the kids yelled. Then Becca and Mikey started chanting, "We got haaam! We got haaam!" while doing a crazy dance, which I know that they rehearsed.

After the dancing, Mikey said, "And while we eat ham, we can watch The New Adventures of Galaxy Wars!"

"Nooooooo!" everyone exclaimed.

"Okay, let's have a vote," I said. "Sammy, Jerry, what do you want to watch?"

"The New Girly Cow!" they both screamed. I've taught them well.

"Yay!" Becca exclaimed. "I wanna watch that, too!"

"Yeah, but don't you think that it's a little inappropriate for the little kids?" I asked. I mean, they are 4 and 2, for God's sake.

"Well, they can watch whatever they want somewhere else, like in your bedroom, Mom," Jerry said.

"Okay, now, Ashley, Charlie, what do you two want to watch?" I asked.

"Poppy Street!" they exclaimed. **(A/N: Poppy Street is a parody of Sesame Street.) **Wow, after they first started in 1969, they are still growing strong.

"Okay," I said, trying to negotiate, "since we only have 2 TVs in this house: one in my bedroom, one in here, so the two options with the highest votes will go to either one of the bedrooms." Then, off track, I said, "Wow, I feel like one of those singing show hosts right know. It's like I'm on America Sings." All the kids started talking, agreeing with me, except for Charlie, who probably didn't know what America Sings was. "Now, who wants to watch The New Girly Cow?"

Becca, Sam, and Jerry all raised their hands, so that was half of the kids. "Okay, I said, that was half the children, so they definately won. I'll put that on in the living room. Now, who wants to watch Poppy Street?" Charlie and Ashley raised their hands. "That was two, so you guys get to watch Poppy Street in my room. Now, just out of curiosity, who wants to watch The New Adventures of Galaxy Wars?" Mikey raised his hand high, and he actually stood up on the couch, jumpi\ng on it.

"Mikey, sit down!" Becca exclaimed, pulling him down. As he plopped down on the couch, he exclaimed, "OW! Why'd you do that?"

"You were annoying me," Becca just replied. Mikey started fuming then launched himself onto Becca and started pulling her brunette hair. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Hair, hair, _HAIR!_" she exclaimed.

"Nyeh!" he said.

"Nyeh!" she said, copying him. Then she flung herself on him, pinning him down, then started beating him with a pillow. "Never. Pull. My. Hair," she said inbetween pillow hits.

This reminded me so much of Sam and Freddie fighting. So, like I did before with Sam and Freddie, I had to break them up. "Guys. Guys? GUYS! BREAK IT UP!" They both looked up from their fight, to look at me.

"What?" they both asked.

"You need to stop acting like your parents when they were younger," I said.

"Mommy and Daddy fought when they were younger?" Ashley asked.

I snorted. "Did they?" I said. "I don't think that there was a day when they didn't." Some awkward silence followed. "So, let's turn on some TVs. Mikey, you are going to have to choose what show you want to watch. What is it?"

"Girly Cow," he said, without a second thought.

"Okay, let's start," I said, turning on the TVs.

****^^1 HOUR LATER^^** **

At first, when everyone started watching TV, I thought everything was fine, so I started cooking the food. But after I got everything out, I heard screaming coming from the living were the screaming of my children. I groaned and walked into the living room to see that Sammy and Jerry were fighting over the remote.

"What happened?" I asked Mikey and Becca.

"They were arguing about what season to watch: Season 1 or 3," Mikey said.

"GUYS!" I yelled to my children.

"What?" they asked, still fighting.

"I'm not gonna tell you until you stop fighting," I told them.

"Fine," they both said, and they stopped fighting.

"Okay, now, what was rule Number 3 of the Gibson House Rules of Tonight?" I asked.

"No fighting," all of the kids, including Sam and Freddie's kids, said.

"Good, remember that," I said, and walked back to the kitchen. Not long after that, I heard screeching from my bedroom.

I groaned and walked into the bedroom, and I was horrified at what happened in there. The covers were all tangled up and were on the floor. The pillows were scattered everywhere, and their feathers even came out. What? I like feather pillows! On the bed, rolling over each other, were Charlie and Ashley.

"What happened in here?" I asked.

Charlie looked up and said, "Ashwy woodn't giv mwe da remote, so i fowt fo it."

"Well, that wasn't nice," I said. "Now, please don't fight for the rest of the night." They both nodded their head, and I went off to go finish-or start-cooking dinner.

****^^2 HOURS LATER^^****

I couldn't take it anymore. Where are Sam and Freddie to take their _devil _children back home. Over the past two hours, I had to deal with blood, sprained ankles, and more. And that was only with Becca. Don't even get me started with Mikey and everyone else. I still haven't even got dinner ready yet.

My hair was frazzeled, and I just sat in the kitchen watching the kids fight. The only time that the kids stopped was to get fruit pops that I bribed them with. But, soon after that,. they started fighting again.

I really don't get how Sam and Freddie could handle them. It was exactly 9:30, and Sam and Freddie were supposed to be here a half an hour ago. Speaking of them, they burst through the door.

"MOM AND DAD ARE HERE!" Sam yelled. As soon as the kids heard their mom's voice, they rushed to the door.

"Kids, were you good?" Freddie asked.

"Well-" Ashley started. Then I walked up and interrupted.

"They weren't!" I exclaimed. "They fought constantly, and they were ten times worse than when you two fought! I mean, look at my hair. Plus, I was supposed to start dinner three hours ago, and I haven't gotten to it! How can you manage them?"

"Well, since you haven't started dinner yet, it's a good thing that we went out and bought Fladoodles and ham," Sam said.

"YAY!" all the kids exclaimed.

"Plus, we have a surprise for you," Freddie said.

"What?" we all asked.

"We're having another baby!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

"YAY!" all of their kids exclaimed. After that news, I fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV<strong>

"We're having another baby!" Sam and Freddie exclaimed at the same time.

"YAY!" all of their kids exclaimed.

After that news, Carly fainted. Everyone looked down at her, then exclaimed, "YAY!" again.

"Now, let's go home and enjoy our fine dinner of Fladoodles and ham," Freddie said as the Bensons retreated out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, not much Seddieness in there, but the baby news is kinda Seddieness, isn't it?**

**Now, onto the reviews:**

**Seddielover (anonymous reviewer): Thanks! And here's the update!**

**Write All The Time: Thanks! That brightened my day!**

**Now, here's the new schedule for a new chapter, by reviews:**

**5 or more-2-3 days**

**3-5 days**

**2 or less-6-7**

**Now, let's review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Ball

Chapter 6: Ball

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I am **_**so**_** sorry! It was mainly because of the lack of reviews and schoolwork, but also slightly because I had mixed ideas for this chapter. I found out what I was going to do with what happened on February 6****th****. I'll give you a hint: It's every boy's favorite time of year. If you don't get it, it's Superbowl XLVI! This chapter is based around this event. If you aren't from America, it is the major football competition. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly because, if I did, Seddie would have stayed together at the end of iLove You. Also, I would make Seddie an official word, because Word DOESN'T SAY IT IS! Ah, much better, I just added it. Also, I don't own the Superbowl or NFL or anything associated with it. <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>In which Sam challenges Freddie about football.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Third Person POV<em>

_February 5__th__, 2012 3:15 PM Pacific Time Zone_

Sam burst into the Shays' apartment with popcorn, chips, candy, and, of course, ham. "Yo, yo, yo! Who's ready for some foosball?" She looked around the apartment, and she only saw Carly at the island in the kitchen and heard the sound of Spencer working on a sculpture in his room. "Where's Fredweird?"

"He's in his apartment, why the sudden need for Freddie?" Carly asked.

"We all need to be here for Superbowl XLVI! It's the Giants vs. the Patriots!" Sam exclaimed, jumping on the couch, some of the chips tumbling out of the bag and onto the couch.

"Aw, Sam, I just cleaned the couch," Carly whined.

"Don't worry, you're gonna have to clean it up again when the game's done. Now get Fredbag out here! The game starts in 15 minutes!" Sam yelled, putting all the snacks on the kitchen counter.

"Sam, I'm not going to watch a football game," Carly said. "It's too violent."

Sam snorted. "And I'm not? I _love_ beating up people, but it's better to watch grown men beating the chiz out of each other over a ball! I mean, that's the best reality TV a person can get, and it's actually reality!" Sam said. "Now c'mon, go get Fredwardo, _please!_"

As if on cue, Freddie walked in. "What's up, guys?" he asked.

"THE SUPERBOWL XLVI IS WHAT'S UP! Now sit down on the couch and watch it." she demanded.

"Well, I know that's up. That's why I came over," he said. "The Patriots are so going to win."

Sam laughed. "That chizzy team? No! The Giants are going to win!"

"Why? The Patriots have Tom Brady!" Freddie protested.

"Yeah, well, the Giants have Eli Manning!" Sam exclaimed.

"Guys, quit it!" Carly yelled. "Let's just watch the football game nicely and have some of my homemade lemonade."

"Ew! Gross!" Freddie and Sam both said.

"Fine," Carly said, putting the pitcher of lemonade in the refrigerator. "But, let's be nice during the game. Especially Sam."

"Okay, I'll try. I won't succeed, though. But first, we need a bet," Sam said.

"Yes we do," Freddie agreed.

"If the Giants win, I'll win the bet, and if the Patriots win, you'll win the bet," Sam said.

"Yes, but what does the loser have to do? The Ushe?" Freddie questioned.

"No, it has to be something different," Sam said, walking around the living room with a questionable look on her face. She snapped. "I got it! The loser has to be the servant of the winner for a whole month!"

"No! A week!" Freddie protested.

"Two weeks, that's as low as I'll go," Sam said.

"We have a deal, Miss Puckett," Freddie said.

"Yes we do, Mr. Benson," Sam replied, shaking his hand. Little did Freddie know that Sam spit in her hand before he shook it.

"Ew!" Freddie exclaimed. "_Sam!_"

Sam just laughed maniacally.

* * *

><p><em>February 5<em>_th__ 2012 3:30 PM Pacific Time Zone_

_Sam's POV_

I plopped down on the couch when the phone beeped to remind me that the game is starting. "C'mon guys!" I yelled. "The game's starting!" I reached over the table to grab the bowl of popcorn.

"Are you ready to lose, Puckett?" Freddork asked.

"Only to watch _you_ lose, Benson," I replied. He smirked, showing that cute smile on his face that I liked when we were dating. What? Why are you questioning me? Fine, I sorta still like Freddie. If you tell anyone, I will break your leg!

"Don't be so sure," he said.

"_Welcome to the 46__th__ Superbowl on this fine Sunday!"_ the announcer said on the TV.

Good luck, Benson!

* * *

><p><em>February 5<em>_th__ 2012 around 4:15 PM Pacific Time Zone_

_Freddie's POV_

It was now halftime and the Patriots were winning 10-9! Yes! Beat that, Puckett! Who's the loser now? You are, Puckett!

But, of course, I didn't say that out loud. I would get beaten in places that should never be beaten.

"Looks like I'm gonna win the bet, Puckett," I said.

"There's still half of the game left! Don't be so sure," she retorted. I loved it when she got all angry. Okay, so maybe I still have a little bit of feelings left for her, but don't tell her that!

I smirked at her, and she smirked back. I'm so going to win this bet, and I know exactly what I want her to do for me. I want her to watch all of the Galaxy Wars movies and the TV show, all three seasons of it. Oh, this is going to be good.

* * *

><p><em>February 5<em>_th__ 2012 around 6 PM Pacific Time Zone_

_Sam's POV_

The Superbowl ended and guess who won? The Patriots? Nah! THE GIANTS! I won the bet! I won the bet!

Speaking of the bet, Freddie sat on the couch, staring at the TV, his mouth open. "They lost?" he asked. "I lost the bet? I have to be Sam's servant for a week?"

"Two weeks," I corrected.

"Aw, that's worse!" he exclaimed.

"Momma's gonna have fun with this," I said, and I smirked.

* * *

><p><em>February 6<em>_th__ 2012 4 PM Pacific Time Zone _

_Sam's POV_

I was at Carly's apartment, waiting for Freddie to change into the costume I picked out for him.

I knocked on the bathroom door. "Fredwardo? Are you done yet?"

"Yeah, I'm done. I just don't wanna come out!" he exclaimed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's embarrassing!" he said.

"Why would you think I care. Now, servant, I command you to get out!" I yelled through the door.

I heard him groan, and he came out wearing a tiger suit painted purple. I burst out laughing. His face was covered with purple makeup.

"Oh," I said taking out my phone and taking pictures. "This is _so_ going on the Internet."

Freddie took my phone out of my hands. "No, it's not."

"Servant, let go of my phone," I ordered. He had no choice but to give the phone to me.

"Now, take me to the Groovy Smoothie," I said.

"No, I am _not _going there like this," he said, motioning to the tiger suit.

"Servant, you _must_ take me to the Groovy Smoothie," I said, widening my eyes maniacally.

He groaned again. "I _really_ don't like this bet," he said.

"That's better for me," I chuckled.

"Well, not for me," he said in a sing-song voice.

"C'mon servant, to the place with the smoothies and food on a stick!" I exclaimed.

As we walked out the door, I heard him mumble, "Why must I be a fan of the Patriots?"

* * *

><p><em>February 13<em>_th__, 2012 6 PM Pacific Time Zone_

_Freddie's POV_

I was working on the iCarly site when Sam, the cute demon, came up with a strange box in her hands.

"What do you want, Sam?" I asked, obviously angry. She just smiled and held out the box. "I don't know what it is, so just tell me."

"It's the Fat Bake!" she exclaimed. "The newest product from the good people that bring us Fat Cakes and Shakes."

"And what do you want me to do with it?" I asked, still working on the site.

"Make me a homemade Fat Cake!" she exclaimed.

I wasn't going to get into a fight with her, because of the tiger incident, so I just said yes. She started jumping up and down like a five year old.

* * *

><p><em>February 13<em>_th__, 2012 6:30 PM Pacific Time Zone_

_Freddie's POV_

I was currently fighting with Sam over the Fat Bake box. I leaned over the island and exclaimed, "Give me the box, Sam!"

"No, you're doing it all wrong!" she yelled.

"How am I doing it wrong!" I exclaimed, confused. "I only put a cup and a half of flour in the bowl!"

"Exactly! That's only to make 7 Fat Cakes! Momma wants to make 14," she said.

"Well, you could've told me that before you snatched the box right out of my hands!" I exclaimed.

"Nyeh!" she taunted.

"I'm not even going to do it," I said.

"Why not? It's more fun that way," she whined. "Servant, I command you to do our bit!"

"Fine, nyeh!" I said halfheartedly.

"Better," she said with a triumphant smile, and she handed me the box.

* * *

><p><em>February 13<em>_th__, 2012 7:30 PM Pacific Time Zone_

_Freddie's POV_

Finally! The Fat Cakes are in the oven! After an hour of fighting with Sam about who got to mix the batter, finding a cupcake pan to bake it in, and flinging ingredients at each other, we finally put it in the oven!

"Yes!" I said, taking off the apron that Sam forced me to wear and plopping down on the couch.

"Finally!" Sam said, and she too sat down on the couch. She looked at my face and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Yo-you have flour on your face!" she said motioning to her left cheek, so I wiped my left cheek. "NO!" she exclaimed. Then she motioned to her right cheek, so I wiped my right cheek. "You didn't get it!" she said. "Let me do it." She leaned over and brushed her hand on my cheek to wipe the flour off. When her hand brushed my cheek, I felt sparks (I know, girly right?), and I could feel my face heating up.

When Sam finished wiping the flour off, she quickly put her hands back in her lap. "Th-thanks," I stammered.

"Welcome," she said.

* * *

><p><em>February 19<em>_th__, 2012 7 P__M Pacific Time Zone_

_Freddie's POV _(**I just like his POV so darn much!)**

I was, again, working on the iCarly site, this time, looking at some emails that fans sent us. It was mainly just complements like, "Funny stuff!" and "I loved the bit where [insert random bit here]" Nothing major.

Sam walked out of Carly's bedroom. She said that since Carly and Spencer were in Yakima for the weekend, she can just go into Carly's room whenever she wants.

"Yo, Benson," Sam said.

"What, _Puckett_," I said.

"I have two more orders for you," she said.

"Fine, let's get this over with," I said. "What is it now? Dressing me up like a girl and putting me on iCarly? Wait, that's already been done. Or making me do the Hammer Dance every time you say, 'Hammer Time,'? Wait, that's already been done, too."

"Well, Servant, kiss me," Sam said. Did I hear her right?

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"Kiss. Me," she said slowly and clearly. "What word don't you understand?"

"But I thought we broke up," I said.

"Yes, but I never stopped loving you. Now kiss me before I rip your fingers off!" Sam exclaimed. I was shocked at what she said.

"Um-o-okay," I stammered. I leaned in and put my lips on hers. Her lips tasted like cherry, exactly like the last time I kissed her.

In the middle of our kiss, I heard the door open and Carly say, "Well, you still shouldn't have-AWWW!"

"What are yo-AWW," Spencer said.

"Well, thanks a _lot _guys," Sam said sarcastically.

"But I thought you guys broke up," Carly said.

"Yes, but we literally _just_ got back together," Sam said. "Which reminds me: Servant, be my boyfriend."

"Will do," I said, and I kissed her again.

"AW! Well, we should leave them alone, Spencer," Carly said.

"But they just got back together," Spencer whined.

"Let's _go_, Spencer!" Carly said.

I smiled against Sam's lips. My friends are so crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YES! Another chapter done, and I hope there was enough Seddieness to fill all of your Seddie hearts. **

**Now, let me respond to my TWO reviewers. (P.S: I hope you got the message)**

**Write All the Time: Wow, that's amazingly coincidental! **

**Bookworm1355 x2: Thanks! And you already knew about this chapter! So, here it is! Please don't kill me. *cowers in corner***


	7. Chapter 7: Beach

Chapter 7: Beach

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG! I'm s****oooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in, like, three months. I **_**was**_** going to update on Thurs when I finished this chappie, but I had two reasons not to. One: I had oral surgery. Bleh. (But I got a free wheelchair ride! WHEEEEE!) Two: I wanted to update on my one year anniversary on FF which is TODAY! WHOOO! PARTY! GO PARTY! WOOT, WOOT! (Bookworm, I copyright that! Haha! I win!) **

* * *

><p><strong>So, onto the disclaimer! I have brought the iCarly crew (including Spencer. Spencer: Hey, what's wrong with me!) and my BFF, Bookworm (She is a real author here on FF. Her username's Bookworm1355. READ HER STORIES OR I WILL CUT YOU! (Copyright to Bookworm)) <strong>

**Me: Hello, people of fanfiction on the internet of the WORLD!**

**Carly: Hey, that's good, we can use that for a-**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Carly: *whimpers in corner***

**Gibby: Hey, don't talk to her like that!**

**Bookworm: *from behind book* Don't talk to **_**her**_** like that.**

**Sam: Ooh, a fight. Where's my popcorn? Fredbag, get me popcorn.**

**Freddie: No. We need to stop the fight so we can do the disclaimer.**

**Sam: *while eating popcorn* Eh, I'll do it. Read-a-holic2200 does not own us (because that would be called slavery) or anything associated with iCarly. Dan Schneider does that. Wait, who's this Dan dude that I'm reading off of the cue card. She doesn't own Bookworm either. She is a real author called Bookworm1355. READ HER WORK!**

**Carly, Bookworm, Gibby, and Me: DISCLAIMER!**

**Sam: Too late, I already did it.**

**Carly, Bookworm, Gibby, and Me: WHAT?**

**Spencer: *comes out with his banjo* Who likes banjo music?**

**Everyone: SHUT UP!**

**Spencer: *whimpers in corner***

* * *

><p><em>Have you ever wondered why Sam hates the beach?<em>

* * *

><p>Sam always hated the beach. Always. She never once liked the beach. No, she didn't not like the beach because of the sand, the sun, or the ocean. It was because of another reason.<p>

Sam hated the beach because in all those romance movies, people kiss on the beach or fall in love with the beach or something about the beach! It was so cliché! Well, when she was younger, she didn't like it because of the sand, but when her mom started talking about how she will fall in love with a man on the beach, Sam started hating it.

So, one day when Carly wanted everyone to come to the beach, Sam immediately declined.

"Why?" Carly asked. "The beach is _fun!_ You get to build sandcastles, and you, Sam, could knock one down to make you happy!"

"Um, I just have something planned that day, that's all," Sam replied questionably.

"I didn't tell you what day it was," Carly replied, her hands on her hips.

"Well, I have something planned for the rest of the year, each day, okay," Sam said, walking towards the Shays' door, but Carly immediately blocked it.

"That's impossible, Sam," Carly said.

"Shay, don't make me beat you up," Sam said. "I have some nunchucks right here, and I _will_ use them on you if you don't let me leave."

"You wouldn't do that to your best friend, would you?" Carly said really sweetly. "Or am I not your best friend anymore?" Carly then began to cry. Unbeknownst to Sam, Carly was fake-crying. "You can just go."

"Carly, no, I am your best friend," Sam said, putting a comforting arm around Carly. "I was just threatening you. All I have in my bag that can be used as a weapon are handcuffs. See?" Sam then took out a pair of handcuffs.

"C-c-can I have them?" Carly asked.

?"Sure, Shay, here," Sam said, handing them to Carly. Sam then hugged Carly, and Carly put the handcuffs on her.

"Ha, got you!" Carly said, then she slid out of Sam's hug.

"I've got to admit, this is a good one, Shay," Sam said. "Now, what do you want."

"Tell me the real reason why you don't like the beach," Carly demanded.

"Fine," she said. "I don't like the beach because in every romance movie, the boy and the girl fall in love at the beach, and it's cliché. Also, I figured that you were the girl, and Freddie was the guy. I didn't want that to happen." Sam looked at her feet.

"Aw, Sam, you like Freddie," Carly said. "Don't worry, I won't steal Freddie from you. Besides, I already like someone."

"Good. I'll go to the beach with you. Now I'm leaving," Sam said, heading for the door.

"Don't you want me to unlock the handcuffs for you?" Carly said.

"I unlocked them about two minutes ago," she said. "Be more observant, Shay." Then she walked out the door.

Two Days Later

"No!" Sam said from the bathroom where Carly just handed Sam her swimsuit. "No way! I wouldn't even wear this if you paid me a million bucks _and_ took me to the International Meat Convention in Germany!"

"There's a meat festival in Germany?" Carly said.

"Not a _festival_, a convention," Sam said. "Plus, German sausage is to _die for_. But I'm still not wearing this."

"Why not? I will," Carly said. "Please. For me."

"Shay, that worked for Freddie like three years ago," Sam said. "It never worked on me."

"Fine, wear whatever you want," Carly said. "I'll just have Freddie fall in love with me rather than you. I heard he likes girls that wear bikinis."

"Okay, fine, I'll wear it, but I'm wearing a coverup unless I go in the water," Sam said.

"Deal," Carly said. "_Did _you bring a coverup?"

"No, can I borrow something of yours?" Sam asked.

"Fine, but you'd better not spill any BBQ sauce on it," Carly replied. "Not like the last time you borrowed something of mine." Carly walked upstairs grabbed a white shirt and a pair of jean shorts. Then she came back down to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Let me see you," Carly said.

"No," Sam whined. "I look like a girl."

"Well, _don't_ you wanna look like a girl for _Freddie_?" Carly said.

"Yeah, but not a girly girl," Sam said. "I want him to like me for me, not a girlifyed version of me."

"Fine, I'll let you wear the shorts in the ocean, but don't you _dare_ take them _off_ in the ocean, or I will kill you," Carly said.

"Fine," Sam replied, and she walked out of the bathroom. She wore a light purple bikini.

"Oh my God, you look _amazing!_" Carly exclaimed. "Freddie will _love _it."

"What about Freddie?" they heard Freddie say from the other side of the door. "Are you girls decent 'cause I'm ready to leave."

"NO!" Sam yelled. "And don't you _dare_ come in, Fredbag, or I'll hit you with something."

"Oh like what, a pillow?" Freddie said jokingly.

"More like my fists," she replied. "Just give us a minute. And we were talking about how you would like the hot dog place at the beach."

"Is it a chain of Robin's Wieners?" Freddie asked. "Because those hot dogs are _awesome_."

"_Do _they have that there?" Sam whispered to Carly.

"I think so," Carly whispered back.

"Yeah, they do," Sam replied.

"Awesome!" Freddie said. "See you girls in a minute."

"Oh God, that was close," Sam said when they were sure that Freddie left. "Now give me the clothes." Sam quickly slipped on the coverup and waited for Carly to get changed. She wore something that looked exactly like Sam's bikini except it was yellow. Then she threw on a dress that was lightweight and perfect for the beach.

"Now let's go to this beach!" Sam yelled as Carly grabbed her keys to her car. They both walked downstairs, and Freddie asked them, "Are you ready yet?"

"Yep," Carly replied. "I got my keys and everything."

"I call shotgun!" Sam yelled. "Yes!"

"Aw man!" Freddie whined. "Sam _always _gets shotgun, why can't I get it this once?"

"You gotta be faster if you wanna beat Momma," Sam said.

"Nyeh!" Freddie said, doing their usual banter.

"Nyeh!" Sam did back, this time sticking her tongue out playfully.

"One day Puckett, _I'm _going to get shotgun, and _you'll _be whining that you didn't get it," Freddie said.

"Doubt it," Sam said as the trio walked out Carly's apartment and entered the main elevator. "_I _have the fastest mouth here. Plus, I'm a girl, and _everyone_ knows that girls talk _way_ more than boys."

"_But_, sometimes boys can be faster speakers than girls," Freddie argued.

"Doubt it," Sam replied. "Here, I'm going to say something to you if you were Carly." Sam cleared her throat. "Hey! DoyouwannacometoBuild-A-Brawithme? Theyhavenewgoldhooks,andit'dbe_sooo_cool!"

Freddie blinked. "I only heard, 'Hey,' 'Build-A-Bra,' and 'cool,'" he said as they stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby.

Sam laughed. "See, girls technically have faster mouths than boys, and they have faster reflexes in their minds to say stuff faster. End of discussion. I want meat."

"I brought a Samergency Fat Cake in my bag," Carly said. "But there might be a Fat Cake store at the beach."

"Give me the Samergency one," Sam said. "And that's what you call it? A Samergency?"

"I came up with it," Freddie said as they got into Carly's bright red convertible.

"Interesting," Sam said. "Unique. I like it."

"Thanks," Freddie replied.

"Don't get used to complements, Benson," Sam said sharply.

"Don't worry, I won't," Freddie replied. "Plus, it'd be too weird if you complemented me all the time."

"Yeah," Sam and Carly said at the same time.

"So let's hit this beach!" Sam said. Carly started the car and drove out of the driveway.

An hour later, the trio arrived at the beach. Sam was apparently starving.

"I'm _so_ hungry!" Sam whined.

"You just had a Samergency Fat Cake not ten minutes ago," Carly said in shock.

"But that was _ten minutes_ ago," Sam whined again.

"Fine, we'll go to that Robin's Wieners place," Freddie said. "Oh look, there it is!" He pointed to a hot dog cart where there was a long line.

"Yeah! Meat!" Sam yelled rushing over to get in the back of the line. "Well come on. Don't be slowpokes. I'm ready for my wiener!"

"That sounds _so_ wrong," Carly said.

"Well, I don't care," Sam said, sticking her tongue out.

A half hour later, Sam bought _five_ hot dogs while Carly and Freddie got one each.

"Are you guys serious?" Sam asked as they went to find a spot on the beach. "You go to the chain of the greatest hot dog place in America, and you only get one! There's something wrong with you."

"Maybe there's something wrong with _you_ for getting _five_ hot dogs," Freddie said.

"You wanna bring it, Benson?" Sam asked, drawing some stares.

"Not really," he replied.

"Fine," Sam said, disappointed. They then sat down on a nice, comfy spot on the sand.

As soon as Freddie set up the beach umbrella with much trouble, Sam took out her beach chair and laid down on it. She was sunbathing while eating Robin's Wieners. That's a first.

About fifteen minutes later, Sam fell asleep with a hot dog in her mouth. When Freddie saw, he chuckled and continued reading his Galaxy Wars comic book. He was glad that Sam was asleep, or else she'd make fun of him for still reading comic books.

After about an hour of Sam just sleeping in her chair, Carly decided to wake her up. She first poked her, but that didn't work. Carly shook her; it didn't work, either. She finally decided to say, "The line for Robin's Wieners has died down." That woke her up.

"Hhh? Whhh? Whr aa eeat?" she asked, the hot dog still in her mouth. She then took it out and said, "Where's the meat?"

"I was kidding," Carly said. "There is no meat. I just wanted to wake you up because you're gonna get burned if you lay out in the sun too much."

"Momma don't burn," Sam said proudly.

"Just . . . Put some sunscreen on," Carly said, holding out the bottle of sunscreen.

"But it's cloudy," Sam said, pointing to the clouds. "I don't suppose you have any cloudblock."

Freddie jogged up to the girls, soaking wet and without a shirt on. He grabbed his towel and wiped the water out of his face. "My mom made me pack cloudblock, so I have it," he said to Sam.

Sam didn't respond. She was too busy looking at Freddie. Carly tried to hide her smile. After about half a minute of Sam not responding, Carly poked her.

"Huh, what?" Sam asked, snapping out of her daze. She looked at Freddie and turned a bright red. "I was-uh-thinking of a magical world filled with Fat Cakes and meat."

"Okay?" Freddie said, unsurely. "Hey, you wanna come get in the water."

"No thanks," Carly said. "I just wanna sunbathe."

"Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Hm… I guess," Sam said. She took off her shirt, revealing the top of her bikini and said, "C'mon Freddison." But Freddie, just like Sam had done not five minutes ago, was staring at her. "FREDDIE!"

"Huh, what?" he said. "Oh, I was thinking of a magical world filled with Galaxy Wars stuff and technology."

"Uh-huh, sure you were," Sam said, rolling her eyes. She gently pushed his shoulder which made him stumble, but he caught his balance and smirked at Sam, who promptly rolled her eyes.

When they stepped into the water, Sam at first winced at how cold it was, but she eventually got used to it. As she started wading into deeper water, a splash of water hit her. Who was it from? The one and only Fredward Benson.

"Oh, Benson, you're gonna get it," Sam growled, and she splashed more water at him.

After about five minutes of splashing water at each other, they stopped to take a breath. Using it to his advantage, Freddie picked up Sam and threw her into a fireman's carry.

"BENSON!" Sam exclaimed, pounding his back with her fists. "Put me down. Now!"

"Um . . . Let me think about it. No," he replied.

"I'm serious, Benson," Sam said furiously. "I brought my butter sock with me, and I'm not afraid to use it on you. Now, put me down."

"Okay," Freddie replied, and he flipped her into the water. It was a relief that it was slightly deep, so Sam didn't hit her head.

When she surfaced, she pushed her hair out of her face and started walking towards Freddie. "Oh, Benson, you think this is funny, don't you? Well, you're not going to think it's so funny once I'm done with you."

Freddie just chuckled. "Sam, you know you don't mean that," he said.

"But I do, Fredamame," Sam replied. "I'm gonna-" But Sam was cut off by two girlish screams.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" two girls squealed as they waded over to where Sam and Freddie were.

"You're-you're-you're-" the first girl started.

"Seddie!" the second girl ended.

"Well, I'm _Sam_," Sam said slowly.

"And I'm Freddie," Freddie added using the same tone as Sam.

"And we're _not_ dating," they finished together. They looked at each other, and Sam slapped Freddie.

"Aww!" the second girl said. "See, Angel, they _are_ dating."

"Of course they are, Bianca," Angel said. "See how perfect they are. Oh look! Sam's bikini is purple! The Seddie color!" The girls squealed again.

"Um, why is _purple_ the, 'Seddie,' color?" Sam asked.

"Well, you both wear red and blue or purple a lot on iCarly, and you're made for each other, so some kid decided to make it purple!" Bianca said.

"Well, bye now," Freddie said, taking Sam's arm and dragging her away from the girls before Sam could do any harm.

Back on the sand, Sam said, "Stupid Seddiers, interrupting us everywhere we go."

"Well, some of them aren't _completely_ crazy," Freddie said slowly.

"Yeah, name five," Sam said with her hands on her hips.

"Well, there was this one girl at the Pear Store, another one at Groovy Smoothie, a boy at the mall, another girl at the Pear Store, a different one, though, and that girl's friend," Freddie listed.

"Okay, but most of them are crazy fangirls," Sam said, obviously not giving up.

"Well, maybe we could-never mind," Freddie started.

"Tell me," Sam insisted.

"No, it's stupid," Freddie replied.

"_Tell me_," Sam said.

"Well, first off, don't punch me after I say this, but what if they didn't have something to root for," Freddie explained.

"What?" Sam said, obviously confused.

"Well, what if we, you know, went out, and that would mean that there won't be as many fangirls because their favorite couple already got together," Freddie replied a little hesitantly.

"Yeah, I guess that would be good," Sam said. "So, do we just announce it on the next iCarly or what?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could get together now," Freddie said awkwardly.

"Wh-" Sam started but was cut off by Freddie kissing her.

When they broke apart, Freddie said, "By doing that."

Maybe sometimes clichés are good, Sam thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ONTO THE REVIEWS! BUM BA DA DUM! **

**Seddielove (anonymous reviewer): Awwww! Thank you so much! I'm not really either a Patriots or Giants fan. I'm from the South, baby! So, I didn't really watch the Superbowl. Thanks for the encouragement! **

**Bookworm1355: Well, I didn't update soon, so you can hit me with a book. Thanks! BTW, you'd better like my story, or I'll call crazy Elmo to come cut you! (CR) Mmhmm, I went there! Whatcha gonna do about it! HUH? HUH? Excessive use of question marks (CR) **

**Anyways, review or else!**


End file.
